Rojo Esmeralda
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: El club Anti Ginny Weasley se ha puesto en marcha. ¿La consigna del día? Pon verde a la pelirroja. Romilda Vane no se anda con chiquitas a la hora de cumplirla... pero hay ciertas cosas que no puede preveer. R & R. HarryGinny


Notas Iniciales: Primero que nada, solo tiene coincidencias que no noté hasta que fue demasiado tarde con "Rojo Azabache". Superado eso, y ahora que los he traído hasta acá engañados, les diré la verdad. El fic es apto para ti… si eres simpatizante de Ginny y/o de la pareja Harry- Ginny. Si eres anti-Ginny, puedes leerlo para saber que cuernos tiene que ver la consigna de tu club. Pero no aceptaré críticas a ese respecto. Guárdenselas o me veré obligada a tomar una medida más violenta. Sobre cualquier otro tema, las críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas. Sepan respetar. Si ustedes tienen derecho a insultar, denigrar y largos etc. a Ginny, yo, a mi peculiar manera, tengo derecho a defenderla.

Estrella à "Defensora a muerte de Ginny Weasley".

Y no es broma.

Dedicatoria: al club **Chocolate y Menta** en general, y especialmente a **Dogma**, por conocer tan bien como yo los tragantes de ira cuando insultan despiadadamente a _nuestra ( ¡y a mucha honra! ) pelirroja_. Y a mi **megela**, por supuesto.

"_Que todo lo que brilla en este mundo_

_¡tan solo les da caspa y les da envidia!" _

"_Al lado del camino"- Fito Páez _

Rojo Esmeralda

**Consigna del día:** "_Pon verde a la pelirroja"_

Romilda Vane miró satisfecha la nota que llevaba en la mano derecha. Se sentía satisfecha de cómo había quedado la frase, después de todo. Por supuesto, no era un chiste de mucho nivel, pero estaba bien.

El "_Club Anti-Ginny Weasley_" había sido creado a penas unos días atrás, como un anexo casi natural del "_Club de Fans de Harry Potter_", que desdeñaba a las _tontas_ niñitas de primer año, a todas aquellas _tontas_ lloronas (y _tontos _llorones) que opinaban que hacían una pareja soñada, y a todos aquellos _tontos_ traidores sospechados de tener contacto alguno con Hermione Granger ( ¡Maldito fuera el día en que, a base de sonrisas, tareas y ayuda al desvalido, esa chica había fundado su propia red de espionaje casi [y ahí residía el triunfo de los pequeños grupos de renegados tan eficaz como la del propio Dumbledore), y su consigna madre ya era _vox populi_ entre los integrantes del Club.

Pero aunque a todos les había arrancado una pequeña sonrisa la llegada de ese mensaje durante el desayuno, Romilda sospechaba que ella era la única dispuesta a llevarla cabo… _hasta las últimas consecuencias._

Pasó perezosamente la página del pesado (y aburridísimo) libro de encantamientos. Llevaba más de una hora buscando y aún no había encontrado lo que quería, pero aunque le llevara meses, iba a dar con ese hechizo. Perseguir a Harry por todo el castillo bien valía unas horas de su tiempo, pero hacerle pasar a Ginevra Weasley uno de los momentos más fatales de su vida, _no tenía precio_.

**---------------------------------**

- ¿Estás segura de que… - Romilda perforó con la mirada a la Hufflepuff de tercer año que había comenzado la pregunta. La niña tragó saliva y pareció atragantarse, pero decidió que la Gryffindor no la iba a intimidar y acabó la pregunta.- … esto no tendrá efectos secundarios?

Romilda se golpeó la frente con la mano. Hubiera querido traer Slytherins, pero las mayores habían decidido que Ginevra Weasley no valía ni su tiempo (la verdad era que una envidia venenosa les corroía el cuerpo cuando veían pasar a la pelirroja, que era una de las chicas más bonitas y codiciadas del colegio, pero jamás lo admitirían) y las menores habían preferido no contradecirlas. Romilda era consciente de que operar con las 'Puffs representaba, si las atrapaban, una confesión segura y llena de detalles, sin contar con que toda la responsabilidad iría a caer sobre sus espaldas (cuando los 'Puffs estaban inmiscuidos en algo anti-reglamentario junto con personas de otras casas, esas personas eran irremediablemente sospechadas de haber obligado a los Hufflepuffs a actuar bajo cualquier clase de coacción), pero era lo mejorcito que había podido lograr.

Además, pequeñas niñas desvalidas eran la carnada para hacer caer en la trampa a _Ginevra "Ginny-Corazón-de-Oro" Weasley_ (Romilda no puedo evitar que se le escapara una mueca).

- Mmm… ¿acaso importa eso?

La niña la miró con grandes ojos de ciervo asustado y la morena a duras penas contuvo una carcajada. La verdad era que no sabía si el hechizo tenía o no efectos secundarios, y le importaba bien poco. De hecho, la posibilidad de ver a Ginevra Weasley con tentáculos color púrpura durante una larga temporada, bien valía unos años de su vida.

- ¡Está viniendo, está viniendo!- Melisa Creek, Ravenclaw de segundo año, llegó al baño meneando la larga cabellera color castaño.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!- ordenó Romilda con voz autoritaria, y un pequeño revuelo se formó a su alrededor.

La morena se mostró encantada cuando le dijeron que la pequeña niña de segundo de Gryffindor que habían elegido para llevar a cabo la primera (y muy fundamental) parte del plan había entrado en un estado de shock completo. La obligaron al movimiento mientras la empujaban para salir del baño y Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw de 6º año, colocaba un poderoso hechizo silenciador en el recinto. Dos voces femeninas comenzaban a acercarse y Romilda, con malicioso placer, reconoció ambas. La Weasley venía acompañada por la entrometida de Granger. Por el bien de su propia integridad física, fue aliviador que Ginny no estuviera con Harry. El plan implicaba que la pelirroja debía quedar sola y, por lo tanto, una despedida.

Romilda no toleraría que Harry la besara delante de sus narices… ¡otra vez!

- ¡Parte primera del plan en marcha YA!

**---------------------------------**

Romilda sintió su cuerpo temblar con un estremecimiento de placer tan mórbido que sintió hasta casi un poco de asco.

A su lado yacía el cuerpo, lacio, inconsciente, indefenso, de Ginevra Weasley.

Por un momento muy breve, Romilda se relamió de placer pensando en todas las maldades que podía aprovechar para hacerle la (se detuvo un momento; incluso en su mente se había acostumbrado a pronunciar la palabra con desdén. Pero esta vez era diferente. Saboreó las nueve letras con una curiosa mezcla de rechazo y dulce venganza), pelirroja. Pero una misión era una misión y sabía que el hechizo aturdidor no duraría para siempre (aunque a Romilda no le molestaría _pa-ra-na-da_ el tener que dejarla inconsciente con una patada en la cabeza). Tuvo que contraer los dedos de los pies para evitar que la articulación de su rodilla realizara el movimiento reflejo.

No había remedio.

Cada célula de su cuerpo la odiaba con vehemencia.

Se alejó un par de pasos. No era que le importara dejarle a la Weasley un tumor cerebral irreversible, pero sabía que eso no sería visto con buenos ojos, sobre todo por las nerviosas mocosas de primero que ya se estaban retorciendo las manos y la miraban con ojos de cordero degollado.

Suspiró, como diciendo "¿Qué haría el Universo sin mi maravillosa presencia?" y se arremangó la túnica.

- ¿Listas?- preguntó solo para darse importancia, pues no esperó la respuesta para hacer una extraña floritura con la varita y pronunciar unas cuantas escogidas palabras.

Un chico de segundo año salió corriendo espantado al ver una explosión de luz verde saliendo del baño de niñas del tercer piso.

**---------------------------------**

Hermione estaba que se subía por las paredes. Había pescado por pura casualidad a un grupito de niñitas de primero (de esas que, prototípicamente, formaban parte del "Club de Fans de Harry Potter") riéndose estúpidamente y diciendo _solo-los-dioses-sabían-que_ sobre Ginny Weasley. Hubiera querido interrogarlas, pero habían huido espantadas en cuanto habían sentido sobre ellas su mirada furibunda.

No hubiera sido nada… si no hubiera perdido el rastro de Ginny dos horas atrás y no pudiera encontrarla por ningún lado.

Hubiera sido poco preocupante… si supiera donde se hallaba Romilda Vane.

¡El diablo se llevara a esa chiquilla pretenciosa! Claro que le había caído mal desde el primer momento en el que la había visto mirar a Harry con ojos de doncella de cuento de hadas barato, pero su odio había llegado hasta Plutón ida y vuelta varias veces desde que la morena había sido responsable indirecta del envenenamiento de Ron.

Hermione nunca creyó que pudiera odiar tanto a alguien que no hubiera cometido un crimen de lesa humanidad. Se sonrojó e intentó no pensar que, en su visión deformada del mundo, hacerle un mínimo daño a Ron equivalía a torturar centenas de elfos domésticos.

Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada, e intentó volver a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

¡Ginny! ¡Por todos los dioses, Ginny!

**---------------------------------**

- Harry…

La cara de aburrimiento de él era mortal y Hermione sintió el súbito impulso de sacudirlo. Pero se mordió el labio y se dijo que la violencia no le serviría de nada. Eficacia y diplomacia eran lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Mmm…?- tenía la mirada perdida y apretujaba entre las manos al indefenso Arnold, signos inequívocos de que estaba pensando en Ginny.

Esto hizo que Hermione cambiara los planes sobre la marcha. No podía preguntarle por ella, porque lo preocuparía demasiado. No podía, ni quería, darle otro disgusto además de los que eran innatos a su ser (que no eran pocos).

- ¿Me prestas el Mapa del Merodeador?

Él entrecerró los ojos y ella le evitó la mirada. Leía bastante bien en sus pensamientos, peor no solía tener la combinación precisa de fuerza de voluntad y astucia como para hacérselos confesar en voz alta.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Hermione simulo ofenderse. Contrariamente a la norma general, eso no hacia que Harry sospechara, sino que lo acuciaba a actuar para evitar una monumental pelea… solo digna de Ron.

- ¿Ahora necesito darte explicaciones, Harry?- esperó unos segundos a que el supuesto reproche hiciera mella en él- quiere hacerle una pregunta a Flitwick sobre el ensayo del viernes.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le extendió un pergamino proveniente de su bolsillo. No le alcanzaron los ojos para ver como Hermione pronunciaba la clave ("Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas") y salía corriendo por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Solo cuando se percató de que Arnold había aprovechado el ínterin para huir de sus manos, su mente hizo hincapié en un pequeño detalle.

- ¡Pero si los viernes no tenemos Encantamientos!

**---------------------------------**

- Siento mi cabeza como si hubiera caído de la Torre de Astronomía.

- Tibio. Te dieron con por lo menos cuatro hechizos aturdidores. Surte casi el mismo efecto.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Ginny con los ojos aún cerrados y la voz temblorosa. No había movido un solo músculo y ya se sentía intensamente mareada.

- ¿Quién sino?- la mano que apretó la suya con firmeza pero suavidad era tan querida y conocida como la de una hermana.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Un silencio tenso e incómodo fue su única respuesta.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte- le ordenó, mientras la pelirroja sentía que una reconfortante sensación cálida la recorría desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los pies.- Ya está.

Aún estaba físicamente agotada, pero ya no se sentía como si Grawp la hubiera usado para jugar al Quidditch. Abrió los ojos y reconoció con asombro que no estaba en la Enfermería _("Por supuesto. ¿De qué otro modo Madame Pomfrey hubiera permitido no ser ella quien realizara el hechizo?")_

- ¿La Sala de los Requerimientos?

- La Sala de los Requerimientos.

A Ginny no se le escapó que su amiga tenía los ojos clavados en el piso y que no la había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez.

- Hermione, tu no eres una persona cobarde. ¿Vas a decirme de una buena vez lo que sucedió?

La castaña se retorció los dedos, nerviosa.

- Bueno, tienes que saberlo en algún momento, y supongo que es mejor temprano que tarde- chasqueó la lengua y en su mano izquierda apareció un espejo- Cuando veas el _qué_, no hará falta que te diga el _quién._

Cuando Ginevra Weasley se vio en el espejo, su grito se habría escuchado hasta en el Bosque prohibido si la Sala Multipropósito no se encontrara en un físicamente en un plano distinto de magia del que reinaba en el resto del castillo.

Los ojos castaños, la nariz respingada y graciosa, las rejas menudas, las pecas a raudales, el mentón con su respectivo hoyuelo, la boca de labios rojos y carnosos, ideales para la voluptuosidad y el placer.

Todo en su rostro estaba en su respectivo lugar.

Y en su respectivo tamaño.

_Y con su respectivo color. _

¡Pero su cabello! _¡Su cabello!_

Ginny siempre había odiado la indomable melena rojo oscuro, pero a los quince años ya había aprendido a convivir con ella sino pacíficamente, al menos en tregua permanente, y le había desarrollado cierto cariño desde que Harry le había dicho que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella gracias al perfume de flores que emanaba su cabello.

Una verdadera Weasley no podía no sufrir si su cabellera de fuego estaba repentinamente de color verde esmeralda intenso.

**---------------------------------**

- ¡La desollaré viva y me haré guantes con su piel! ¡Le sacaré los ojos y los usaré para un par de pendientes, y sus dientes para hacerme un collar! ¡Y me aseguraré, Luna, de que le susurres al oído las historias más desopilantes mientras lo hago!

- No estaría mal- admitió la rubia con un gesto de la cabeza- Pero eso no te devolverá tu color de cabello.

La cruda realidad hizo que le (ex) pelirroja se derrumbara en el piso. Había pasado de la ira a la desesperación en menos tiempo del que se tarda en contarlo.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer, Hermione?

La ludida meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

- Lo siento, pero no. La pequeña y rastrera sanguijuela fue muy astuta. Te cubrió d hechizos protectores, así que, mágicamente, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Y no es recomendable utilizar tinturas muggles. Mezcladas con magia, podrían tener efectos secundarios no esperados… y bastante desagradables.

Ginny se estremeció. La añoranza que sentía por su cabello pelirrojo nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para impulsarla arriesgarse a terminar con escamas,

- ¡Pues me raparé! "Poner verde a la pelirroja" ¡Les daré el gusto primero muerta!

Lovegood y Granger se lanzaron en picada para sostener un brazo de la muchacha enfurecida cada una

- ¡¿Estás loca?! Si te lo cortas, te aseguro que crecerá… ¡verde!

- ¿Qué hago? ¡Díganme por favor que puedo hacer!

Luna se encogió de hombros mientras Hermione le limpiaba una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Cómo qué nada?

- - ¡Si! Dijo la castaña dando saltitos- ¡Eres brillante, Luna!

La rubia entornó apenas los ojos, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto que delatara su complacencia. Ginny alternaba la mirada de la una a la otra, como si estuvieran jugando al ping-pong.

- ¿No lo comprendes Ginny?

- Creí que era evidente que no.

- ¡Es brillante! A la sanguijuela y sus secuaces no les interesa específicamente que tengas el pelo verde. Lo que quieren, aunque digan lo contrario, es fastidiarte. ¡Es imperativo que no les demuestres que lo han logrado! Compórtate como si tu cabello fuera solo producto de una clase de Transformaciones desafortunada. Sonríeles cuando las veas en la Sala Común o los pasillos. Sus caras nos darán material para reírnos durante una generación. De hecho, lo mejor sería que te mostraras aún más amble y caritativa que de costumbre… ¡y sonriente! ¡Siempre exasperantemente sonriente!

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta. Por supuesto que la idea era brillante y el enfoque psicológicamente excepcional, pero solo solucionaba la mitad del problema. Y a decir verdad, era la mitad que menos el importaba.

- ¿Qué hago con Harry?

Hermione le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto.

- Es un buen momento para que Harry termine de superar su Complejo de Edipo.- Ginny alzó una ceja- Oh, ya sabes, su madre era pelirroja. Y todo lo demás con lo que a Sirius le hubiera encantado atormentarlo.

- ¡Pero tengo el pelo verde, Hermione! ¡Verde!

- ¡Que maravilla! Combina con sus ojos.

La castaña se acercó a la rubia al escuchar este comentario.

- Te amo, Luna- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte- Te juro que si no fuera la hermana de Harry, y por lo tanto me viera afectada por el Síndrome Potter, por culpa del cual me chiflan los pelirrojos, me casaría contigo.

**---------------------------------**

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mucho mejor. El nivel de murmullos cuando entro al gran Salón ha disminuido medio decibel.

La castaña se rió con ganas.

- ¿Qué pretendes? La primer mujer nacida Weasley en siete generaciones, una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio, ¡sales con Harry Potter!, quien, para agregar picante a la situación, es el mejor amigo de tu hermano. Y, como si todo esto fuera poco… ¡tienes el cabello verde esmeralda! Créeme, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos.

- Créeme, a mi no me gusta estar en ellos- suspiró- Y lo de que salgo con Harry Potter, puedes ahorrártelo, porque eso es algo ya casi nominal.

- Oh, si. Hace dos días que no se hablan.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Olvidas que yo sé todo, preciosa. Además, creo que lo sabe hasta Snape. Harry está que se sube por las paredes.

Ginny no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esconder una mueca de dolor.

- Pobrecito…

- Ni pobrecito ni los pantalones de Merlín. Lo sabe, Ginny, sería imposible que no lo supiera y jura y perjura que no le importa. Va por los rincones llorando que ya no lo quieres, y Ron dice que si vuelve a escuchar que suspira tu nombre a las cuatro de la mañana, no se hace responsable de sus actos.

La (ex) pelirroja no pudo reprimir una risita.

- ¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo puede creer que ya no le quiero?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Digamos que tú no haces nada por quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

- No puedo evitarlo, Mione. Le rehuyo tanto como Snape al shampoo, y no sé porque lo hago.- se detuvo, dudó un segundo, suspiró- O, pero aún, si sé porque lo hago. Primero, porque la maldita femineidad de la que siempre he renegado me invade de manera completamente involuntaria cuando sé que voy a verlo. Quizás es porque en mi pensamiento más primitivo sé que el es mi hombre y yo soy su mujer, no lo sé. Pensar en él me vuelve insoportablemente coqueta y superficial. Por supuesto que se me pasa en cuanto lo tengo delante, pero no soporto la idea de enfrentarlo sin verme bonita. Supongo que es porque entiendo perfectamente lo excelsamente superior a mí que es. No podría darle menos de absolutamente todo lo mejor de mi. Corro el riesgo de que también él se de cuenta de que no estoy a su nivel, se canse de mi y me deje.- la castaña alzó una mano tímida que pretendía hacerle una caricia en la mejilla, pero Ginny la rechazó- Déjame terminar, Hermione. No me toques o me largaré a llorar. Además de todo lo que ya dije, está el hecho de que él odia ser el centro de atención. Por supuesto que siempre lo es por luz y mérito propios, pero prefiero no exacerbar la "normalidad" sometiéndolo a la tortura de mi extravagante compañía. Y eso es todo.

- ¿Y te crees que a mi me importa?- la voz masculina provenía de alguien parado a sus espaldas. Estaba quebrada y algo irritada, pero eso no alteraba en lo más mínimo el axioma científico de que tenía el podes de hacer que a Ginny se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero estoy llegando tarde a Transformaciones.- no sabía como había logrado que las palabras salieran de sus labios sin tartamudear, ni mucho menos como había conseguido que sus miembros tambaleantes le respondieran lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser más que una manchita esmeralda y negra para cuando Harry y Hermione por fin se dieron cuenta de que había escapado.

La castaña le dirigió a Harry una mirada profunda y brillante.

- Lo escuchaste todo de su boca. No hay nada más que yo pueda decirte al respecto.

Pero él entrecerró los ojos y ella se estremeció. Era esa cara de _tengo-un-plan-digno-de-Voldemort-o-mínimamente-de-los-gemelos-Weasley_ que ella conocía tan bien.

- No necesito que me digas nada. Pero tengo una idea. Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

**---------------------------------**

- ¿Cómo está la pelirroja más guapa de todo el colegio?

Ginny, reaccionando instintivamente, se paró en seco sin detenerse a pensarlo, y se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había caído en una sucia trampa. Pero sabía que ignorar el insulto y seguir de largo hubiera sido más deshonroso que voltearse a contemplar a su agresor con ojos brillantes… y tal vez un maleficio mocomurciélagos.

Apenas había completado un cuarto de giro cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había visto obligada a detenerse por el piropo en si (que en otras épocas apenas se habría atrevido a reclamar como suyo).

No.

Había habido algo más profundo, algo que había sentido en los huesos y en el alma y que solo se manifestaba conscientemente ahora que se veía reflejada por primera vez en varios días en la inmensidad verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry.

Él se acercó a grandes pasos y la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad pero firmeza. Astuto. Le había cortado su única vía de escape. Ella agachó la mirad; no podía enfrentar sus ojos.

- Espero que mucho mejor, y que ya hay dejado de decir tonterías- le acarició una mejilla con la mano- Te extraño tanto, Gin.

- Te has equivocado- susurró ella, ignorando el último comentario de él- No puedo ser "la pelirroja más" nada, porque ya no soy pelirroja- involuntariamente, se llevó una mano a la melena verde.

- No logras darte cuenta de lo equivocad que estás. Me Asombra, porque sé perfectamente lo inteligente que eres. El ser pelirrojo es una advertencia hacia los demás de que tu naturaleza es de fuego. Y eso lo llevas aquí- le tocó suavemente el lado izquierdo del pecho- y aquí.- trasladó su mano a la sien de ella- Y eso nadie puede quitártelo o cambiarlo.- deslizó la mano hasta acariciarle tiernamente el cabello- Y es tan suave como antes. Y tiene el mismo adorable perfume. Y sigue haciéndote lucir tan guapa que quitas el aliento ¿Crees que me importa su color?

Ginny soltó una risita entre los hipidos que acompañaban las lágrimas contenidas

- ¿Verde?

- Verde- afirmó él. No se alejó de ella, pero dejó de tocarla y cambió de pie el peso del cuerpo- El verde es un color espléndido.

- Si, para tus ojos es una bendición- se sonrojó apenas. Todavía no podía creerse del todo la maravillosa posibilidad de decírselo cara a cara. Alzó la vista- Pero para mi…

Se detuvo, incapaz de continuar hablando, y se llevó las dos manos a la boca, casi horrorizada.

¡¿Por qué demonios no lo había mirado de cuerpo completo en cuanto se había volteado?!

Harry se desordenó con una mano su ex azabache, ahora verde esmeralda pero siempre indomable melena.

- ¿No crees que me sienta bien?

Involuntariamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Él se acercó y, sin importarle que estuvieran a mitad de un pasillo, comenzó a limpiárselas a besos. Ella lo alejó de un empellón y lo golpeó con los puños cerrados repetidas veces en el pecho.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Mil veces tonto! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Harry recibió los golpes sin dejar de sonreír. Antes de contestarle, le limpió la última lágrima con la yema de los dedos, y se besó esos mismos dedos. Ese gesto simple y sincero la obligó a detener su arranque de ira.

- Nadie se burla de mi chica. Nadie le hace daño. Nadie la margina. Nadie la ridiculiza. Y, por sobre todas las cosas- se acercó, le corrió el cabello de los hombros y le besó el cuello- nadie la aleja de mi. _(1)_

Ginny se estrechó contra su pecho

- ¡Eres tan ridículamente sentimental!- le acarició el cabello verde y su ánimo se sintió como si hubiera hecho "El Amago de Wronski" de manera impecable al imaginarse la cara de Romilda Vane. Pero Harry había deslizado su boca de su cuello a su hombro y parecía haber olvidado (de nuevo) que estaban en un pasillo. Romilda (y el resto del universo) podían esperar- ¡Te amo tanto!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(1) _Es un guiño, por supuesto. La única persona capaz de alejarlos es Voldemort. Y, quien haya leído el 7º libro, sabrá que solo lo logra física, y nunca espiritualmente.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Terminado. Era un deber moral. Ya me estoy acomodando para recibir críticas e insultos a raudales. Y, ¿saben que?, no me importa.

Ahora, la historia no está completa sin esto. Realizados íntegramente por Yanira (más artísticamente conocida como Yara), mi megela, han sido un gran incentivo para que termine este fan-fic. Espero de corazón que puedan verlos. todos modos, también están colgados en el foro "**Chocolate y Menta".**

¿Comentarios?

**-Estrella-**

**/Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrían/ **(¿Estudien química?)


End file.
